Magus
"If history is to change, let it change! If the world is to be destroyed, so be it! If my fate is to be destroyed... I must simply laugh!!" :: - Magus Magus, real name Janus Zeal, is the main antagonist of Chrono Trigger. He was introduced in Episode 0050, and is the twenty-first Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. Traits Appearance Magus has a strong face, and has pale skin. His hair is long and blue, and his eyes glow red. He has pointy ears, from which dangle triangular earrings. He wears a long, red cape over a leather breastplate, and has brown, leather gloves, a codpiece, and boots, which have steel shackles on them. He wears a blue sash, from which hangs a silver amulet. He wears lavender pants, and has a steel cuff on his right thigh. Personality Magus is a dark, introverted man who sees little consequence in fooling others to achieve his own goals. The only people he could ever call his friends were his cat Alfador, and his older sister Schala, the latter of whom is lost to him now. Magus usually keeps to himself, and sees no reward in anything but vengeance. Weapon Magus uses a scythe known as the Moonfall Scythe. It is spiked at both ends, and has a black handle. Powers A Red Mage/Assassin. Magus knows many mid-level elemental spells, but he mostly specializes in dark spells, such as things relating to black holes or the Void. He can also cast Shell. Story Chrono Trigger Born shortly before 12000 BC as prince of the Kingdom of Zeal, Janus's only friends were his cat Alfador and his older sister Schala. Although his magical power surpassed both his sister and mother, he refused to use it and feigned impotence. This is most likely because his mother, Queen Zeal, was a crazed, obsessive woman who abused his sister's magical power to experiment on an extraterrestrial beast known as Lavos, who has the power to warp time. During one of these experiments, Janus was accidentally warped 12,600 years into the future, and was immediately captured by a Mystic/Fiend named Ozzie. It is unknown at what point Janus began to embrace his abilities, but as he was raised by the Mystics, his power grew and his appearance changed. Soon, he became their leader, promising to lead them to victory against the humans. But this was all a ruse to gather the materials needed to summon Lavos to his time, so that he might have his revenge on it. During his life in 600 BC, a warrior named Cyrus appeared and attempted to stop Magus. Cyrus was killed, and his squire, Glenn, was transformed into a frog. Seeking to avenge Cyrus, "Frog" obtained the legendary Masamune, bane of the Mystics, and broke into Magus's castle in search of him. Frog confronted Magus, but before they could finish their fight, Magus's summoning of Lavos reached completion. Unable to control it in his weakened state, everyone in the room was warped to different times. Miraculously, Magus ended up back in 12000 BC. Deciding that a story involving two Januses would not be taken seriously, Magus disguised himself as a Prophet, and used his accurate knowledge of the future to win the Queen's trust. He would wait until the queen led him to Lavos, and use that opportunity to achieve vengeance. However, all of his preparation proved to be futile, as his most powerful magic could not even scratch Lavos. In the aftermath of his attack, the Ocean Palace where Lavos was summoned exploded. Magus ended up stranded on a remote island, and soon, he was again confronted by Frog, to whom he explained in detail his own quest for vengeance. Magus understood Frog's desire, but Magus himself had already begun to question the nature of such a thing. He asked Frog if it was truly his wish to fight him, but before Frog could answer, Magus was brought to Domus Facina. Domus Facina Magus doesn't mind his stay in Domus Facina, being no stranger to patience. He has voiced his desire to avoid Sephiroth due to his race's inherit weakness to the legendary Masamune. During his stay, he and Emperor Sauzer were forced to play temporary roles in Penultimate Fiction as part of their interaction. Category:Characters